


Warm Inside and Out

by Ribby



Series: Warm Drinks and Roaring Fires [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-13
Updated: 2005-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: "May I join you?" asked the Steward's son.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir
Series: Warm Drinks and Roaring Fires [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205981





	Warm Inside and Out

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Warm Drinks and Roaring Fires" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). There will be at least one more in this series, and it'll probably be a little...ah... _spicier_ than my usual. [](https://seleneheart.livejournal.com/profile)[seleneheart](https://seleneheart.livejournal.com/) and [](https://liars-dance.livejournal.com/profile)[liars_dance](https://liars-dance.livejournal.com/), take note! *grin*

For the first time in weeks, Aragorn was warm, dry and clad in heavy Elven-tailored velvets and silks of dark silver-blue, a welcome change from wet wool and leather.

He stared into the fire, wondering what the future would hold, and if he had the will and strength to keep fast on his quest. The arrival of a flask of hot mulled wine roused him, and he drank gratefully, murmuring a quiet word of thanks.

_Now if only I had someone to share this with._

"May I join you?" asked the Steward's son.

Aragorn smiled, and passed him the wine.


End file.
